Lost
by cvlax14
Summary: While working with the BAU what happens when an Unsub becomes infatuated with Ziva and kidnaps her. A little Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS. I own the story line that is all. Please review it. I need to know how I am doing.**

Run. My first instinct was to run but I couldn't I was tied to a chair. It is sad that I have had so much training and I can't seem to get out of a chair. What will Tony think? What will the BAU think? What will my team think? Am I all alone?

* * *

24 hours ago

"Gibbs I think we need to call the BAU?" "Why would you think that Ziva? Do you have confidence in our team that we can this guy?" "It's not that I don't have confidence…but this Unsub has a strange behavior. He is killing petty officers who are nothing alike other than they look like me." "I never realized they looked like you." "Boss." "What McGee?" "Um well we have another body." "Ziva and I will go together." "DiNozzo, McGee gas up the truck."

As we approach the crime scene I see Ducky and Palmer looking over the body. "McGee pictures, Tony canvass and Ziva you are with me." "Ok Boss." We all said in unison. "Petty Officer Courtney Hyland. She is thirty one years old." "Boss, Ziva I think you need to see this," DiNozzo yelled from across the park. "Uh Boss it's a message for Ziva." In blood it read: To Ziva: You should probably call the FBI because I am coming for you. "Now can we call the BAU Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

At the BAU

"Hey JJ" "Hey Reid! How are you doing?" "Better than I have been." "Team round table room, this is urgent."

"Ok, so we have four petty officers all stabbed and shot." "Hotch, isn't that NCIS' territory." "Yes it is Reid but the issue is, this Unsub is infatuated with a female agent in NCIS. He also left her message in blood that read: You should probably call the FBI because I am coming for you." "So you are saying that this guy is wanting to kidnap this agent." "Yes we believe so JJ. That is why we were called in." "Any sign of sexual assault?" "No Prentiss, and NCIS has found no relation to the petty officers other than they look like their female agent. Let's go, Wheels up in 30."

On Plane

"Ok guys after we get set up, Morgan, and Reid go down to Autopsy. JJ and Prentiss crime scene. Garcia you will set up downstairs with the Forensic Scientist. Dave and I will gather the evidence and start coming up with a profile."

"Got it!"

NCIS

"Boss when is the FBI going to get here?"

The elevator door clicks.

"Right now DiNozzo!" "Hello I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Ziva David." "Hello I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Is there some place we could set up?" "DiNozzo show the BAU to the way to the conference room."

"Aaron," "You can call me Hotch." "Ok Hotch after you set up can you meet me down here I need to speak with you." "Ok Gibbs give me five minutes."

"Team get going we need to figure this out fast because if this guy really is after Agent David we need to catch him fast."

"Ok Hotch come to the elevator." They walk into the elevator. Gibbs lets it move for a second then stops it.

"Can you have one of your agents stay with Ziva?"  
"What do you mean Gibbs?"

"I mean I want one of your agents watch over because I am worried this guy is going to come after and I have almost lost her to many times to lose her again."  
"Sure Gibbs I will have JJ stay with her almost at all times."  
Then Gibbs hit the elevator button and they started to move again.

_I do realize they would probably drive up to DC but I just added the plane seen in._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS. I created the Unsub and some of the story line. Also I know I not that good of an author it is my first FanFic so could you please review and tell me what you think. I can take any criticism. **

* * *

In the other elevator, Tony stops it.

"Hey Zi are you ok?"

"Yes. Wait no. Wait idk anymore."

"We will get this guy I promise."

"I know we will but this is the one time I will admit it but I am terrified. It feels like Somalia all over again."  
"Ziva there is a difference between Somalia and now."  
"What is it Tony?"

"You have us. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, me and even the BAU is here."

"Thanks Tony." Then I went to hug him. We hugged for a moment then we let go. Tony hit the elevator button and we were moving back on up to the bullpen.

I walked up to the bullpen and Gibbs was staring at me. I actually felt like everyone was staring at me.

Tony whispered in my ear. "Zi you are fine. Ignore it. You have McGee and I if you need anything."

"Thanks Tony."

"McGee what do you have?"

"Well boss I have absolutely nothing. Nothing connects these victims not even the dumpsites."

"Well get working McGee!"

"Ziva, conference room!"

Not again I don't want to go I was just there. I don't want Gibbs to send me home I want stay right here. I don't want Gibbs yelling at me or babying me. I got up from my desk and walked over to the elevator. He held the door for me. Once I got in he hit the button for Abby's lab. A few seconds later he hit the stop button.

"I want you to go home Ziva."

"Gibbs I am not going home. I don't want to go home. There is no reason for me to go home."

"Other than the fact that a serial killer is after you, Ziva you are going home, you are to close and a BAU agent is going with you NO ifs, ans, or buts about it."

"Fine!"

Gibbs hit the button and we went down to Abby's Lab. As the elevator door opened Gibbs got out and I didn't the elevator shut and I went back to the bullpen. In a fit of rage I grabbed my stuff and went to the elevator. It opened and I walked in as Tony came running after her but the door shut.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the BAU team.**_

"Ok, so we know that all the victim's look like Agent David but nothing else connects them."

"Are we sure about that?"

"Yes JJ, so far Agent McGee has found no connection other than they all look Agent David. JJ, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the real conference room and down the stairs and into the corner around the side of the stairwell.

"Agent Gibbs wants someone to stay with Agent David and I want you and Emily to do it."

"With all due respect sir can't Agent David take care of herself?"

"Gibbs wants someone with her and I think you guys can connect with her. We will keep you and Emily in the loop."

"Ok Hotch. Where is she?"

"That is a good question."  
JJ whipped around to see Gibbs standing behind her.

"Gibbs what the hell did you say to Ziva?"

Now I see Special Agent DiNozzo standing behind Gibbs.

Tony continued, "She left enraged. She slammed her hands on her desk grabbed her bag and left."

"I told her she needed to go home she was too close, but I didn't tell her to leave yet."

"SSA Hotchner, could you have your technical analyst run Ziva's phone. I will have McGee do it too but I want to make sure we have two locations."  
"Sure thing Gibbs and please call me Hotch."  
"And call me JJ."

"Ok now let's find Ziva before something bad happens."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer I do not own NCIS OR Criminal Minds_

* * *

"Status McGee?"

"She shut off her phone boss we can't track her."  
"Gibbs can you pull up Garcia on the screen?"

"Can you McGee?"

"Got it boss!"  
"What do you have Garcia?"  
"Well she shut off her phone but the last known location was a coffee shop two blocks from NCIS."

"Thanks Garcia!"

"DiNozzo go to her apartment and Hotch if you have no exceptions can I send JJ with him."  
"Sure Agent Gibbs."

**At Ziva's Apartment**

"JJ, the lock is broken."

"On three 1, 2, 3!"

We burst through the door. Everything was a mess. Then I saw blood.

"JJ there is blood."

"Umm DiNozzo you might want to come over here."

There is was a message on the wall in blood. I cringed at the sight. I think that is Ziva's blood. I need to call Gibbs. The message read: Have fun playing my game Anthony DiNozzo and Jennifer Jareau.

"Gibbs we need crime scene techs here. I think he took Ziva and Boss there is another message."  
"Well what did it say DiNozzo I don't have all day?"

"It says, have fun playing my game Anthony DiNozzo and Jennifer Jareau."  
"DiNozzo listen to me. Turn around walk out of the apartment back down to the FBI's SUV. Stay there and watch the apartment until I get there! Do you understand DiNozzo?"

"I got it Boss."  
"JJ, Gibbs said we need to get out of the apartment shut the door and get back to the SUV and sit on the apartment until they get here.

**Back at NCIS**

"BAU we need to get to Ziva's apartment. She has been abducted."

"McGee, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss and I go in one car and Agent Rossi, Hotch, and Dr. Reid in the other."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS_

Ziva's POV.

"What is everyone going to think? I should have never left like that. He was watching me." Now I was lost in my own thoughts. I am going to go nuts. I am tied to a chair, in a warehouse, away from the city. Maybe he is streaming the video to the BAU or to Abby. No he's coming. "Hello Ziva. I am so excited to finally have you," said the Unsub. "What do you want with me you asshole?"

"I want to torcher you like you tortured my daughter."

"Who was your daughter?"

"Alexis. Alexis Kasper."

I was thinking in my head and know I remembered who she was. It was my first few years at NCIS and I had to work a case involving a young girl. I actually worked with JJ. Then I saw it. There was another figure in a chair, and a young boy. The Unsub took the tap off of the figures mouth.

"What the hell do you want with my son and me? "

"I want JJ to suffer just like my daughter did."  
Then it hit me. That was Will and Henry. JJ talked about them. I need to protect them. They cannot get hurt. Not under my watch.

**Back at NCIS**

Abby's POV.

"OMG ZIVA!"

I took out my phone and called McGee. The Unsub was streaming a video of Ziva!

"McGee."

"OMG MCGEE THE UNSUB IS STREAMING A VIDEO OF ZIVA AND SOMEONE ELSE I THINK IT IS JJ'S HUSBAND AND SON! DID YOU LEAVE NCIS YET?"

"Abby, calm down. We did not leave yet. We are on our way down. Start trying to find where the camera feed is coming from."  
"I got it McGee! I am already on it"

"Gibbs we need to get down to Abby's lab. The Unsub is streaming a video of Ziva and JJ's husband and child."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS**_

"Gibbs look its Ziva! You need to get Tony and JJ back here. The unsub might try to take her and Tony too."

"McGee!"

"Already on it boss."

*On the Phone with Tony*

"DiNozzo"

"Tony you and JJ need to get back to NCIS asap."

"Why McGee?"

"The unsub is streaming a video straight to NCIS. We see Ziva and JJ's husband and son."

"On our way McGee."

*End of Phone Call*

"Tony what is going on?"

"The unsub is streaming a video of Ziva….and your husband and son."

"Step on it DiNozzo! Faster! He has my husband and son!"

"Yes and he has the girl of my dreams."

Then it hit me I just confessed my love to Ziva to a FBI agent. I need to get Ziva back and tell her I love her. I need to let her know how I feel. Then my thoughts were cut off by us driving into NCIS.

"Is the video still streaming."

"Yeah DiNozzo."

"OMG Henry and Will!"

JJ broke down completely. I couldn't break down. I needed to stay strong. I need to be a rock. I need to be there for Ziva when we find her. I will tell her how I feel.

*At warehouse*

"I am going to torture you just like you did my daughter."

"Please don't hurt them. You can hurt me. They are innocent."

"No don't hurt her hurt me and me only."

Then he punched Will in the face and he was out cold.

"Please, I am being dead seriously don't hurt Will or Henry. Just hurt me and only me."

"Ok fine! That works for me."

Then he flipped the chair on its side and started kicking me in the ribs. Then I heard it crack and I felt excruciating pain.

*Back at NCIS*Tony's POV*

"He just agreed to only hurt Ziva."

"I know that Abs I can hear that too."

I just sat there in a daze. That was my Ziva. I always know she was a risk taker but the snap of her ribs pain. She showed no emotion. She winced but that was all.

"Abby were you able to do anything?"

"No, but he showed enough of his face for facial recognition. His name is Jacob Andersen. Oh Gibbs, and the BAU, his daughter was killed and…"

Abby trailed off and JJ finished.

"Ziva and I worked on that case together."

"JJ, I never knew you and Agent David ever worked on a case together."

"Yeah, it was a missing girl. She went missing 10 days before he reported it so we thought he did it Hotch."

"Ok we need to think the profile. Agent Gibbs if it is ok with you I need almost all your team."

"No issue, let's just bring Ziva, Henry and Will home safe."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR NCIS**_

Tony's Pov

I got in the elevator with Gibbs, McGee, and JJ. The rest of the BAU team was already upstairs in the conference room. JJ was still hysterical. I on the other hand just wanted to cry but I couldn't do that. Not right now anyway. I can cry when we find her. I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard Gibbs' voice.

"DiNozzo, are you coming?"

"Yeah boss can you give me a few minutes."

"Sure DiNozzo."

When everyone stepped out of the elevator I shut the door, clicked the button to Abby's lab. Then when I was half way down I stopped the elevator. I thought of the time Ziva and I were trapped in this elevator. It was hot as hell. That is when we became open books to each other. We told each other everything after that. I am not even sure why. It was probably because we were afraid to die every time we left NCIS. I just want her to be back. I want to hold her in my arms again. I just want to tell her I love her. That's when I stood up turned the elevator back on headed the rest of the way back down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby do you have anything?" When she turned around I could see she was upset. It look as though she was crying.

"No," she quivered.

"Come here Abs." She then came over to me and started to cry into my shoulder. I also began to cry a little.

"Abby, I love her. She can't die. If she dies, I think I will die inside."

"Tony I knew you always loved her. I love Ziver as a sister. If she dies it will be like Kate all over again."

It hit me! We need to find Ziva or it will be like Kate all over again.

"We will find her Abby! Let's just do what we do best."

"Ok Tony."

I called Gibbs and asked him if I could stay with Abby and he told me yes.

*Conference Room with the BAU*JJ's POV*

"Hotch what if we don't find them in time?"

"JJ calm down we will find them in time."

"But what if we don't."

"We will JJ calm down."

"Fine Spence I will calm down but let's work the profile a little more. I need to keep my mind off of Henry and Will."

"Ok so we know that he lost his daughter."

"Well his daughter was only 14 years old. She went missing and was tortured for hours."

"I think he blames JJ and Ziva for the loss of his daughter."

Gibbs got a phone call. He answered it. It was DiNozzo.

"We need to get back down there. He is streaming again."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own CRIMINAL MINDS or NCIS**_

* * *

*At the Warehouse* *Ziva's POV*

I hear footsteps. I think he is coming back.

"Hello Ziva." As he said that he kicked me in the ribs repeatedly. The he walked over to the other side of my body and started kicking harder.

"You selfless b*tch! You killed my daughter! My little girl.

"I didn't kill her. You killed her you waited to report it. You tortured her not me not JJ. You did it. You let her leave the house."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU SELFISH B*TCH!"

He kicked harder. Then he took a knife and drove it into my thigh. It hurt so bad but I didn't scream or show any emotion. Will's eyes were as big as saucers. Henry didn't know what was happening. Will told Henry every time the man came in that he was supposed to stay behind Will and hold his ears and shut his eyes.

"I will have more where that came from."

Then he walked out of the room. That's when I spotted it. A red blinking light. It had to be a camera.

"Hey Will, I think there is a camera in the corner of the room. Hey Henry do you see that little red light?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you walk over there and see what it is?"

He shook his head yes. He walked over to the light.

"It's a camera!"

"Thanks Henry. Ok, Will we need to get a message to NCIS and the BAU team."

"How do you know that the camera is a stream to NCIS?"

"Because if he wants JJ and I to suffer then how is JJ suffering if she didn't see what he was doing to us."

"Ok that's a good point."

"Do you remember anything from the drive up here?"

"Yeah, we are in a warehouse in D.C."

"Ok so that means there cannot be too many abandoned warehouses in D.C. It's a CITY!"

My lungs were burning and my sides hurt but I finally got the chair sitting on its four legs again. Then I turned to the camera "Hey, Tony, Gibbs, Abby, McGee I am ok. Just a few bruises. We are in an abandoned warehouse in D.C. Will says it is 10 minutes from the center of the city. Please just find us. Please. If something happens to me I want you all to know that I love you and Tony I love you more than anyone could ever know. If not if when I get out of here you and I really need to talk. Please just find me."

I just confessed my love to Tony over video. Then I heard more footsteps.

"Ok b*tch I'm going to break one of your limbs. Choose which one."

I don't want to do this but I think I will choose my left arm because it is my weakest.

"Ok, break my left arm."

"That's fine by me."

He then took my left arm and took a hammer and shattered it. Then he left the room.

*Back at NCIS* *Tony's POV*

That son of a b*tch just shattered Ziva's arm. When we find him I am going to murder him.

"Abby did you get a list of the warehouses?"

"Yes here there are 3 abandoned warehouses."

"Ok, JJ, Tony, and Emily take the one on Lake Street. McGee and Morgan take the one on Mill and Hotch, Rossi, and I will take the last one. Let's go and get back Ziva, Will, and Henry.

* * *

_Please review this story and tell me what you want to happen next. There will only be a couple more chapters but I am going to make a sequel that focuses only on NCIS specifically Tony and Ziva _


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own CRIMINAL MINDS or**_** NCIS**

* * *

*McGee and Morgan's warehouse* Morgan's POV

"McGee on three, ready? One, two, three!"

"FBI!"

"NCIS"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"It's all clear Morgan."

"Let me call Hotch."

*Phone Call*

"Hotch it's Morgan. Our warehouse is clear."

"Ok, we just arrived at ours we will let you know."

*Hotch, Rossi and Gibbs' Warehouse* Rossi's POV

"Rossi take the back Gibbs and I got the front."

"FBI"

"NCIS"

"FBI"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"That means Ziva, Henry, and Will have to be at Tony, JJ and Emily's location."

"DiNozzo"

"Hey Tony, they have to be at your location. Go in quietly we are on our way and we are sending an ambulance."

"Ok Boss!"

"And Tony…"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Be careful!"

"Got it boss."

*The Last Warehouse*

"We need to stay together. Gibbs thinks this is where they are at. Clear the building then find them. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Ready on three, One, Two, Three!"

"FBI"

"FBI"

"NCIS"

"JJ he is on your left."

"FBI Jacob Andersen. Stay right where you are don't move!"

Andersen then pulled out a gun but JJ was faster. She shot four times each hitting him in the chest and killing him.

"He's dead," JJ reported to us.

"Tony, Tony is that you?"

"Ziva where are you?"

"I don't know follow the sound of my voice."

We followed it all the way to the room where they were. As soon I as I saw Ziva I ran to her. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Ziva David I love you! I love you more than you could ever think."

"Anthony DiNozzo I love you too!"

We both started to cry. I heard JJ and Will crying and holding Henry. Emily was just kind of standing there. Then we heard the sound of people. It was Gibbs, McGee, Rossi, Morgan and Hotch. McGee ran over to us he also had tears in his eyes. Then the ambulance came and took Ziva, Will and Henry to the hospital. I rode with Ziva and JJ rode with her family. When we got to the hospital they took Ziva back for surgery because she needed to get more blood and she needed her ribs repaired. I just sat in the waiting room waiting. Then Gibbs, McGee, Abby and the BAU team got here.

"JJ is back in room 48 with Will and Henry. Ziva is still in surgery."

The BAU team went to go see JJ and her family. Abby walked over to me.

"Hey Tony, forget Rule 12. I think Gibbs can handle that."

"Thanks Abs. Hey Gibbs can I talk to you?"

"Sure Tony. Let's go to the bathroom."

"Tony before you talk I know you love Ziva."

"But, how?"

"I see the way you look at each other. I used to look at Shannon like that. If that isn't love then I do not know what is."

"But, what about your rules?"

"Tony, sometimes rules trump other rules. Like Rule 5 is don't waste good and Rule 8 is Never take anything for granted, what you and Ziva have is something too good to waste and you can't take that for granted."

"So I can date her."

"If she wants to go that far."

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Hey sorry to interrupted but Ziva is out of surgery and she is going to make a full recovery."

"Thanks McGoo."


End file.
